Daria in Wonderland
by ShogunEin
Summary: Daria ends up in Wonderland and well... ... read it and find out


Yo how's it goin' my moniker is ShogunEin and that's all you're gonna get from me.

this here is my first true foray into fan-fiction, so if I'm doin' it wrong let me know, yeah?

Disclaimer. I do not own nor do I claim to own either 'Daria' nor 'Alice in Wonderland' they are the property of other people and I want nor get money for writing this. 

So suing me is uncalled-for… really … please no suing!

**Daria in Wonderland**

By: ShogunEin

**Part 1**

Daria was plain sick and tired of sitting on the shore of the lake with her sister,

and of trying to read her book with Quinn's incessant whining about how only a 'brain'

would read a book without pictures or fashion advice in it. "and what good is a book,"

Quinn complained "if it doesn't keep you up with the latest trends?"

So she was strongly considering in her own mind, (as well as she could,

for Quinn was complaining very loudly and making it hard to concentrate.)

whether the pleasure of drowning her sister in said lake would be worth the trouble 

of getting up and the pursuing struggle, when suddenly Stacy Rowe with eyes

red from crying, ran close by her.

While there was nothing so very new about that; nor did Daria think it so

very much out of character to hear Stacy sob to herself "Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna be

late, Sandi's gonna kill me!" (When she would think it over afterwards, it would raise 

the question 'what was Stacy doing there in the first place' but at the time it was 

just comfortingly familiar.) ; but when Stacy took a watch out of her waistcoat-pocket,

looked at it and subsequently burst into tears again and run off, Daria stood up and

walked after her, because several things ran through her mind, at the foreground being

the simple desire to get away from Quinn, she wandered off after her and was just in time

to see Stacy pop down an elegantly decorated rabbit-hole under a hedge.

After a moment of inner debate as to whether or not she was going to follow,

(Daria, being well read as she was, knew very well at this point as to what was going on)

after hearing Quinn's voice calling to her through the trees she decided that a trip to 

Wonderland wasn't the worst possible thing she could be going through at the moment,

she leapt down the hole not really caring if she ever got out again.

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then

dipped straight down, so suddenly that Daria barely had time to 'Eep' before

she fell straight down, nearly losing her glasses, and falling down what seemed 

to be a rather deep well.

Either the well was very deep or she fell excruciatingly slowly, for she

soon got very bored. Attempting to look around she scolded herself for being foolish,

there would be no light due to the fact that she was underground. Looking down 

she was surprised only slightly (As I had pointed out earlier she was a very well 

well read child and most likely read Lewis Carroll and therefore knew more-or-less

what she was getting herself into), to find that there was more light towards the end

of the drop. "well at least I'll see what's happening when I impact the floor."

As it got bright enough to see, but still no sign of the bottom, she tried

looking around once more, and noticed the walls were covered in cabinets 

and bookshelves: here and there were maps and charts with the occasional picture

that she passed too quickly make out what they were of. 

After what seemed like about another hour of falling she began to get hungry, 

Grabbing at the handle of a cupboard she was passing and hanging on for dear life

she managed to pull it open and rifled through strongly labeled jars cans, but no can 

opener, she finally withdrew a bright red apple and a smallish chunk of what seemed 

to be Swiss cheese she shrugged her shoulder, as best she could holding on to the 

cupboard door as such., and resumed freefall "If I am to die at least I wont die hungry."

she said to no one in particular.

"Well," thought Daria to herself, "I wonder if I'll hit first, or will the apple core,

and which shall bounce the highest?"

Down, down, and down farther still. Would the fall never end?

"I wonder what time it is," Daria thought idly having forgotten her watch 

that morning, "I hope I'm not missing a new episode of Sick Sad World."


End file.
